powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury Disks
The Fury Disks are small throwing stars used by the Element Fury Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Zords by placing them into the Fury Sword, then spinning them. The Element Fury Rangers can throw copies of their transformation disks for various kinds of attacks. The Disks are divided into three types: Morphing Disks, Technique Disks, and Zord Disks. Most of the time with Z.J's help, the purified Sealing Disks used to create monsters can transform into new Fury Disks to expand their arsenal. Power Disk The Power Disk is an extremely powerful shuriken possessed by Z.J. that, if in the wrong hands, is capable of destroying the world. List Chip-less Disks 01._Aka-Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Red Disk 02._Ao-Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Blue Disk 03._Ki-Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Yellow Disk 04._Shiro-Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|White Disk Chiplessmomoningerninshuriken.jpg|Pink Disk StarNinger_Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Gold Disk Shinobimaru_Shuriken.jpg|Furio Red Disk Dragonmaru_Shuriken.jpg|Furio Drago Disk Paonmaru_Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Elephant Disk Ufomaru_Shuriken_(Chip-Less).jpg|Saucer Disk Blue_Shuriken_(Image-Less).jpg|Blue Disk (Image-Less) - seen in episodes 1-2 Yellow_Shuriken_(Image-Less).jpg|Yellow Disk (Image-Less) - seen in episodes 1-2 White_Shuriken_(Image-Less).jpg|White Disk (Image-Less) - seen in episodes 1-2 Pink_Shuriken_(Image-Less)1.jpg|Pink Disk (Image-Less) - seen in episodes 1-2 Transformation Disks * Red Fury Disk - Allows Element Fury Red to transform, marked with the kanji for . * Blue Fury Disk - Allows Element Fury Blue to transform, marked with the kanji for . * Yellow Fury Disk - Allows Element Fury Yellow to transform, marked with the kanji for . * White Fury Disk - Allows Element Fury White to transform, marked with the kanji for . * Pink Fury Disk - Allows Element Fury Pink to transform, marked with the kanji for . * Gold Fury Disk - Allows Storm Fury Gold to transform, marked with the kanji for . * Furio Disk - Allows Element Fury Red to transform into the Furio Ranger without the need of the other four Rangers' powers. Henge_red.png|Red Fury Disk Henge_blue.png|Blue Fury Disk Henge_yellow.png|Yellow Fury Disk Henge_white.png|White Fury Disk Henge_pink.png|Pink Fury Disk Henge_star.png|Gold Fury Disk Chousetzuchanger.jpg|Grand Disk Special_Shuriken.jpg|Furio Disk Technique Disks * Element Disk - An elemental Fury Disk marked with the kanji for , this Disk is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the blade to the appropriate setting of choice before being inserted into the Fury Sword. This Disk was created by Z.J. with the help of the other four Element Fury Rangers so that they could harness and control their main and secondary elemental powers. Five of these were made, one for each Ranger. ** - Uses the Flame Technique. ***Makes the Fury Sword and the Frog Blaster shoot a stream of fire at the enemy. ***When pointing the blade or blaster at the ground, a chain of flame pillars is erupted towards the enemy. ***Allows the user to use the Blaze Technique, where, if slammed into the ground, it makes many great pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Care must be taken when using this super-charged Ninja Art, as the user, if he/she is a non-fire student, can get caught up in the attack's blast radius. ** - Uses the Water Technique. ***Makes the Fury Sword or Frog Blaster release a stream of water that splashes onto the enemy ***Turns the sword into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. ***Makes the sword or blaster release a white steam for overshadowing purposes. ***Allows the user to perform the Hydro Mirror Technique, which releases a mass of water and turns it into a watery mirror that can reflect enemy attacks back at the opponent. ** - Uses the Forest Technique. ***Creates a flurry of leaves and twigs that sends the enemy flying. ***Summons a green net from the ground for catching purposes. ***Turns a leaf into a big kite which works like a jetpack for Rangers without flight capabilities. ** - Uses the Metal Technique. ***Summons a gold-colored metal washing pan that falls onto the head of the enemy. ***Creates a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. ***Summons a barrage of gold-colored kunai. ** - Uses the Earth Technique. ***Creates an explosion that sends dirt near the enemy to blind and disorient them. ***Makes the ground under the enemy protuberant. ***Summons a pitfall trap under the enemy. * Storm Disk - An elemental Fury Disk, that is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on either wind or lightning by simply turning the Disk itself to the desired setting of choice, with the settings being respectively marked with the kanji. This Fury Disk comes with Storm Fury Gold's Star Saber and can be inserted into the weapon for attacks. There are two types of attacks for each element depending on the mode the Star Saber is used (Sword and Blaster Modes). ** Wind - Uses the Wind Technique. *** When in Sword Mode, Storm Fury Gold performs a spinning move that creates hurricanes and slashes enemies with the Star Saber in the process. *** In the same mode, Storm Fury Gold creates a hurricane that traps enemies in it to deal sustained damage, especially useful against monsters. ** Lightning - Uses the Lightning Technique. *** When in Sword Mode, Storm Fury Gold can stab and paralyze enemies with a powerful lightning beam using the Star Saber. *** In Blaster Mode, Storm Fury Gold can fire off power high-voltage electric beams to hit multiple enemies at once. * Combo Disk - An especially powerful Fury Disk that utilizes the powers of all the core Element Fury Rangers into one attack (literally, able to summon multiple Fury Swords to launch elemental fusion attacks). The enormous power of this Disk is on the basis of its creation from not one, but four purified Sealing Disks. This golden Disk with six edges is marked with the kanji for . ** Furio Ranger Strike - The powerful technique allows a Ranger to summon all five Fury Swords at once to launch coordinated slashes and attacks with their most powerful finishing Disk in each one of them, combining the five Element Fury Rangers' capabilities into one single blade to destroy powerful enemies on the level of Gorog's lieutenants. ** Zenith Combination - This technique is used specifically during giant battles to combine the core Rangers' Furio Megazord and Storm Fury Gold's Storm Fury Megazord into the Zenith Fury Megazord. Goton01.png|Element Disk (Fire Setting) Goton02.png|Element Disk (Water Setting) Goton03.png|Element Disk (Forest Setting) Goton04.png|Element Disk (Metal Setting) Goton05.png|Element Disk (Earth Setting) Wind_Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Storm Disk (Wind Setting) Lightning_Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Storm Disk (Lightning Setting) Waza04.png|Combo Disk Zord Disks * Furio Red Disk - Transforms Element Fury Red into/Summons the Warriorzord when used in the Fury Sword. Also completes the helmet of the Furio Megazord. This Disk, along with the other color-marked Zord Disks, are marked with the kanji for . * Furio Drago Disk - Summons the Dragozord when used in the Fury Sword. Also completes the helmet of the Drago Fury Megazord. This Disk, along with the other color-marked Zord Disks, are marked with the kanji for . * Furio Dump Disk '- Summons the Dumpzord when used in the Fury Sword. This Disk, along with the other color-marked Zord Disks, are marked with the kanji for . * '''Furio Canine Disk '- Summons the Caninezord when used in the Fury Sword. This Disk, along with the other color-marked Zord Disks, are marked with the kanji for . * 'Furio Train Disk '- Summons the Trainzord when used in the Fury Sword. This Disk, along with the other color-marked Zord Disks, are marked with the kanji for . * '''Elephant Disk - Created from a purified Sealing Disk, this Zord Disk summons the Elephantzord when used in the Fury Sword, as well as completing the helmet for the Wild Fury Megazord. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . **Uses the Stretch Technique to elongate, as well as enlarge and strengthen, the user's limbs for them to reach out and attack enemies from any distance. This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which the Elephantzord itself is modeled upon. * Saucer Disk - Summons the Saucerzord when used in the Fury Sword. Also completes the helmet of the Galactic Fury Megazord. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . **Uses the Gravity Technique to manipulate the gravity around the user's target for them to slam into the ground several times. This technique reflects the outer space nature of a flying saucer, which the Saucerzord itself is modeled upon. * Surfer Disk - Summons the Surferzord when used in the Fury Sword. Also completes the helmet of the Surfer Fury Megazord. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . * Rodeo Disk - Summons the Rodeozord when used in the Burger Morpher. Also completes the helmet for the Storm Fury Megazord. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . P1100367-0.jpg|Furio Red Disk P1100368.jpg|Furio Drago Disk P1100371.jpg|Furio Dump Disk P1100372.jpg|Furio Canine Disk P1100373.jpg|Furio Train Disk DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|Elehant Disk DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|Saucer Disk Otominsurfermaruninshuriken.jpg|Surfer Disk Bison_King_Nin_Shuriken.jpg|Rodeo Disk LionHaOjoNinShuriken.jpg|Lion Disk Dinomaru_Shuriken.png|Dino Disk Legend Disks The Legend Disks are a special type of Fury Disks associated with the Legendary Rangers. They have a similar appearance to the Morphing Disks, only with the faces of the represented past Rangers (particularly Red) as opposed to the Element Fury Rangers. They also sport the symbols of that team, such as the Ninja Storm Disk's Wind Ninja Academy emblem. These Nin Shurikens can be used on the Fury Zords, and to a lesser extent, the combinations resulted from them. Legend Disks representing Element Fury Red's Ninja and Elemental Ranger predecessors, the Red Aquitar Ranger and the Red Wind Ranger, debut in the one-hour Return of the Legends special, and are kept by the Element Fury Rangers from then onwards. *'Aquitar Disk' - This Disk bears a likeness to the Red Aquitar Ranger and is marked with the kanji for , reflecting the Red Aquitar's special, yet unseen, ability of duplicating himself to fight the Forces of Darkness. **'Trick Technique' - When used on the Furio Megazord, it casts illusions of the Megazord so that it can surround the enemy before striking them. **'Cloning Technique' - When used by an Element Fury Ranger, it creates physical clones of themselves, with the individual clones being capable of passing themselves off as the Ranger who summoned them. *'Ninja Storm Disk' - This Disk bears a likeness to the Red Wind Ranger and is marked with the kanji for , reflecting both his aerial superiority and his power of air. **'Hurricane Technique' - When used on the Furio Megazord, it temporarily ejects and remerges Z.J. and the Warriorzord from the Megazord and gives the Fury Zord super speed so that it can rapidly strike the enemy. Waza01.png|Aquitar Disk Waza02.png|Ninja Storm Disk Movie-Exclusive Fury Disks * Auto Disk - Transforms into a Fury Zord, which can also combine with the Furio Megazord to form the Auto Fury Megazord. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in Hero Wars 3, where it is given to Dash by Z.J. while Dash was watching the Furio Megazord fight . This Fury Disk more than likely faded out of existence after the timeline was restored. Tridoron_Shuriken.jpg|Auto Disk Forces of Darkness Disks The Darkness Disks are evil counterparts of the Fury Disks which are utilized by the Forces of Darkness. These Darkness Disks can be created from one of the purified Sealing Disks, provided one had fallen into Tigra's hands. *'D-Disk'- Used by Tigra for various purposes, mainly to allow monsters to grow giant size. It is marked with the kanji for . * Skeletoid Disk - Created from Burner's purified Sealing Disk and transformed into its current state by Tigra, this Darkness Disk can be used to summon the Skeletoids. It is marked with the kanji for . Goton_y02.png|D-Disk Gasyadokuro.png|Skeletoid Disk Notes * The Element Disk is based on the . * The D-Disk's faces and the sounds they make are based off of how the Japanese pronounce the 5 vowels. ** Red: A ** Yellow: I ** Green: U ** Black: E ** Blue: O * This is the first Collectible Item collected from the defeated Monsters-of-the-Week. This concept was previously used in the Rider Series with the and from . * This is also the first Collectible Item in Power Rangers to be mainly used by both heroes and villains. This trend has been applied in the Rider Series since 's . Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal